Never gonna be alone
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Pós 6ªTemporada - As memórias de Sam o atormentam, mas Dean, como sempre, está por perto.


**Never gonna be alone**

_Título:_ Never gonna be alone

_Resumo:_ Pós 6ª temporada – as memórias de Sam o atormentam, mas Dean, como sempre, está por perto.

_Spoleir_: Sim. Baseada na 6ª Temporada.

_Disclaimer:_ Supernatural e seus personagens, para a sorte de todo o fandom, não me pertencem.

.

É quente. Não, não é simplesmente quente, é insuportável. Seu corpo parece arder em uma febre incontrolável, que quase o leva a um desmaio, e como ele queria aquilo, se desmaiasse não sentiria mais aquele calor, ou talvez não acordasse nunca mais, o que não seria de todo mal, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que aquilo que ele estava sentindo. E ainda pior do que o calor, era uma dor insuportável que ele sentia no abdômen, era como se tivessem arrancado suas tripas. Estremeceu com esse pensamento. Num reflexo, tentou apalpar a barriga para verificar qual era seu real estado, mas não conseguiu se mover, tentou novamente, mas era como se seus pés e mãos estivessem atados, mas não havia nada sólido os prendendo. Com muito custo conseguiu levantar a cabeça, olhou para seu abdômen, nada havia de errado com ele, pelo menos não por fora, por dentro a dor continuava alucinante, o calor continuava o mesmo, seus pensamentos estavam completamente embaralhados, ora ele estava acordado, ora ele revivia flashbacks como se fossem reais e o mais real deles era Dean sendo morto pelos cães do inferno.

Num momento de lucidez ele se lembrou onde estava e era melhor não ter lembrado de nada. Se esforçou para virar a cabeça para o lado, quando conseguiu viu seu meio irmão no outro canto, ele também estava deitado no chão, estava com os olhos fechados e se debatia como se estivesse tomando um choque elétrico.

_ Adam. – a voz de Sam saiu como um sussurro e ele não teve resposta - Adam – tentou de novo.

_ Seu irmão não pode te ouvir, Sammy – era "ele" de novo, sua voz não saia mais da cabeça de Sam – não gaste saliva à toa. Como eu não gosto de gastar a minha, vou direto ao assunto: queria saber o que você está achando da nossa hospedagem, se está do seu agrado. Oh, que cara é essa, Sammy? Você não está gostando? Ah, deve ser por causa do calor, não é? Estamos precisando de um ar condicionado . Já pedi para instalarem um, mas acredita que ninguém quis vir até aqui para instalar? È, só um maluco mesmo para vir até aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. Oh, desculpe, Sammy, não quis te ofender. Mas digamos que você não seja maluco, mas sim, corajoso. E agora me diga Sammy, para onde foi toda a sua coragem? Sumiu, não é? Você já não está aguentando mais, já está quase pedindo arrego. Como o seu querido Dean já fez uma vez. Vocês Winchester são mesmo uma vergonha, uma decepção. E agora para você ver como, ao contrário do que dizem, eu tenho um coração, vou te fazer uma proposta irrecusável, porque eu me preocupo com o seu bem estar e esse calor não deve estar nada agradável , sem falar nessa dorzinha incômoda no abdômen, não é? Acredite ou não, ela pode aumentar e se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro, a temperatura também pode subir mais uns grauzinhos e suas lembranças podem piorar, que tal assistir a morte do seu irmão sendo repetida pelo resto da eternidade? Agora também temos a versão 3D. Ai, que cara é essa, não gostou? É aí que vem minha proposta, eu posso fazer sua estadia aqui ser bem mais confortável e menos dolorosa, e olha, vai ser de um modo bem família, porque eu prezo a família. Está vendo seu meio irmãozinho ali? Entonces, só quero que você o torture pelo resto da eternidade. Olha, vou te dar um conselho: se eu fosse você aceitaria depressa, porque o meu irmão Miguel deve estar fazendo a mesma proposta para o Adam nesse exato momento.

_ Nun-ca – Sam susurrou.

_ Tem certeza? Olha, se fosse o Dean , ele já teria aceitado, ele já aceitou uma vez.

_ Nun-ca.

_ Olha a coragem aparecendo de novo, que comovente! Mas sua coragem não vai te salvar, Sammy.

E Sam juntando suas poucas forças, começou a chamar por aquele que nunca o deixou, mesmo sabendo que dessa vez ele não podia fazer nada.

_ Dean!

_ Ele também não pode te salvar, Sammy.

_ Dean! Dean!

_ Não perca seu tempo.

_ Dean!

_ Sammy!

E então ele ouviu. Ouviu seu apelido ser chamado, pelo único, que por direito podia chamá-lo assim.

_ Sammy!

Ele ouviu de novo e seu apelido não estava cheio de ironia, como das últimas vezes que ele o ouviu, e sim, cheio de amor e preocupação, sim, era o chamado preocupado de Dean. Mas como era possível?

_ Dean?

_ Sammy, sou eu. Acorda! Sammy!

E então ele acordou e sentou na cama assustado, tremendo e ofegante.

_ Sammy, tudo bem? – disse Dean também se sentando na cama, num reflexo, Sam se afastou.

_ Hei, sou eu – Dean o segurou pelo ombro.

_ Dean?

_ Sim, sou eu.

Sam parecia um pouco aliviado.

_ Seja o que for que te deixou assim, foi só um pesadelo, Sammy.

_ Pois parecia bem real – Sam disse ainda tremendo

_ Foi uma lembrança?

_ Acho que sim. Já nem sei mais quando eu estou sonhando ou tendo uma lembrança.

Dean olhou bem para Sam e viu o medo nos olhos do irmão, ele estava em estado de choque e não parava de tremer.

_ Sammy...

_ Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Dean.

Se Sam não queria falar sobre o que se lembrou, Dean não via como poderia ajudar o irmão. Ele só sabia que tinha que acalmar o caçula, então a reação foi espontânea: Dean se aproximou mais de Sam e o abraçou com força, o mais novo retribuiu o abraço. Assim, eles ficaram por um bom tempo...

"**You're never gonna be alone**

_(Você nunca vai estar sozinho)_

**From this moment on**

_(De agora em diante)_

**If you ever feel like letting go**

_(Mesmo que você pense em desistir)_

**I won't let you fall**

_(Não vou deixá-lo cair)_

**You're never gonna be alone**

_(Você nunca vai estar sozinho)_

**I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**

_(Vou te abraçar até a dor passar)"_

... Dean percebendo que Sam já não tremia, perguntou gentilmente:

_ Tudo bem agora?

_ Sim.

Os dois se libertaram do abraço, meio envergonhados, como sempre ficavam depois de uma demonstração de carinho. Sam, que é mais tranquilo do que o irmão quando o assunto é demonstrar seus sentimentos, foi o primeiro a falar.

_ Obrigado, eu realmente precisava disso.

_ De nada – Dean ficou ainda mais sem graça.

Aí, Sam fez algo que há muito tempo não fazia: abriu um sorriso. Dean ficou curioso:

_ O que foi?

_ Você tem noção que é a primeira vez que a gente se abraça numa situação mais... – parou procurando uma palavra -... normal?

_ Normal? Eu abracei meu irmão porque ele acordou apavorado depois de ter lembranças da sua estadia no inferno. Não sou nem um expert em normalidade, Sammy, mas isso não me soa nada normal.

Sam sorriu de novo.

_ Normal no padrão Winchester, Dean. Entre abraçar seu irmão que acordou assustado e abraçar seu irmão que voltou do mundo dos mortos, eu fico com a primeira.

_ É, faz sentido. Mas você não acordou assustado por causa do bicho papão, não é, Sammy?

_ Já disse que eu não quero falar sobre isso, Dean.

_ Eu sei e respeito isso, mas eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou aqui.

_ Eu sei.

_ Pra qualquer coisa, Sammy, você não precisa enfrentar isso sozinho.

_ Obrigado. Eu preciso mesmo muito de ... você, Dean.

Dean ficou sem graça novamente e para cortar esse clima, fez aquilo que ele mais faz de melhor: mudou de assunto.

_ E agora vamos tentar dormir de novo, né? Porque amanhã a gente tem que começar a investigação logo cedo.

_ Ah, claro, vamos - disse Sam meio duvidoso.

_ Pode ficar tranquilo, seu eu perceber, ou melhor, se eu imaginar que você está tendo outro pesadelo, eu te acordo.

Dean viu que Sam ainda estava em dúvida.

_ Eu vou esperar você dormir, fica tranquilo.

_ Não. Você também precisa dormir para acordar cedo amanhã.

_ Não se preocupe comigo, só durma.

_ Mas, Dean...

_ Obedeça seu irmão mais velho, Sammy.

_ Tudo bem. Então, boa noite, Dean.

_ Vai ser uma noite melhor pra você, Sammy e não se esqueça que eu estou aqui.

_ **Disso** eu nunca vou me esquecer – deu um meio sorriso e se deitou virado para a cama do irmão.

Por fim, dormiu tranquilo pelo resto da noite, sabendo que seu irmão estaria (sempre) olhando por ele.

Música: Never gonna be alone (Nickelback) 


End file.
